falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boise Wasteland
Boise, once the tree laden capital city of the Gem State of Idaho, is now a hellish warzone, with groups of raiders, mutants, and paramilitaries fighting nonstop for control of the war-torn cityscape and outskirts. Who will come out on top? Its anyone's guess. History Write the first section of your page here. Locations Fort Perpetual A massive underground fortress deep within the heart of the Owyhee Mountains, Fort Perpetual is the last bastion for the Enclave on the West Coast and home to the infamous Perpetuals. Red District A small fortified town built into the ruins of Boise. It is ruled by an Orwellian "High Chancellor" who maintains complete control over the town in Police State-ish manner. Factions Feel Free to Add Your Own! The Boise Boys A savage raider-gang of biker-esque berserkers, the Boise Boys are the most infamous of the various raider groups that populate the western quarter of Boise. Armed with a vast array of cobbled together weapons and motorcycles, not to mention a brutal assortment of improvised melee weapons, the Boise Boys raid and pillage the wastes, taking anything they want, and destroying whats left. When they are not raiding and pillaging, the Boise Boys are usually content to drink, play loud music, and bash one another over the head at their main place of residence, the Ameri-Star Casino. Boise Raider Gangs Though the Boise Boys are the most infamous, all of Boise, particularly its western quarter, is crawling with raiders of every persuasion. These savages and psychopaths plague the city and its outskirts, a constant threat to every living being in the Boise Wasteland. The Boise Mutant Horde An endless swarm of twisted abominations who maraud across the wastes of Boise, killing, eating, and dragging away all beings they come across. The mutants have no culture, no creed, no thoughts higher than their own insatiable hunger. Yet they work together as a swarm of locust, devouring everything but one another, and dragging the unlucky few back to the diseased center of Boise alive to join the horde. The Bloodborne A psychotic force of sub-human savages that inhabit the mountainous wastes surrounding Boise, the Bloodborne are the result of twisted Enclave experiments with samples of F.E.V. taken from the center of Boise and an experimental variation of Psycho known only as H.E.A.T. The end result were the Bloodborne, creatures that, though very similar to pure strain humans in appearance, they are hardly anything human. Strong, fast, and murderous to their predatory core, the Bloodborne is practically animals, one step above the Trogs of the Pitt. After various specimens escaped the Fort Perpetual facility, the Bloodborne spread like a plague, raping and pillaging with a ravenous bloodlust that no force in Boise had ever seen. The Bloodborne cannot be reasoned with, cannot be intimidated, and cannot be stopped without significant force of arms. Currently, the Bloodborne are found in small war bands all across the Owyhee Mountains and other areas even further into the sparsely populated wilderness, but warbands have been moving southward ever since, and their numbers are on the rise. Only time will tell if the Bloodbornes genetically tailored savagery is truly enough to overwhelm all of Boise. The Dagger Initiative A crack team of commandos, rolling deep with an APC. They are a wildcard faction, holding no loyalties to any major group. Brave and fool hearty, they dive headfirst into trouble, ready to fight like a pissed off teenager. Not a group for subtlety, but what they lack in planning and thinking things through they make up for in style. They keep the prewar American spirit of bravado and freedom alive. Greer's Bunch A group of die hard survivalists who patrol the diseased heart of Boise. They do what they can to stay alive, and remind anyone foolish or brave enough to venture into the heart of Boise that they are not welcome. Idaho Brotherhood of Steel Unlike their isolationist Brothers to the west and their humanitarian Brothers to the east, the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel is iron-fisted dictators and despots, out to control as much territory and uncover as much Pre-War technology as possible. They are constantly at war, defending their holdings in the southern outskirts of Boise like Gordentown and Whistlers Grove with zeal and tenacity that is the trademark of their order. Khrud'z Killerz A band of Vault 87 (i.e. East Coast) Super Mutants who came blundering into Boise after a cross-country murder spree, Khrud'z Killerz instinctively realized that the Boise Mutants were the result of the coveted "green stuff' and immediately besieged the city. Though it certainly hasn't been easy, what with the Brotherhood, Boise, and West Coast Super Mutants getting in the way every time, Khrud'z Killerz have made it deep into the diseased heart of Boise. Their leader, the self-styled, 'King' Khrud, is a brutal warlord who shows the typical hallmarks of the Super Mutant race, ill-tempered, shortsighted, and extremely strong. Legate Jigatahi's Legion An advance force of Caesar's Legion dispatched by Caesar himself to scout out and secure the state of Idaho. Legate Jigatahi is a very ambitious man, and intends to conquer all the Watershed tribes while simultaneously waging a lighting war against the Brotherhood and the various powerful raider gangs that have thus far impeded his progress into Boise. He wishes to see all of Idaho under the bull banner of the Legion, and believes that in doing so, he will earn more favor from Caesar than Lanius ever could. Lola's Guns A cruel band of mercenaries and thugs who enslave the tribals of the Watershed and sell them to various buyers across the Idaho Wasteland, the Owyhee Watershed Slavers are considered the lowest of the low. Their leader, a femme fatal known only as Lola, is reputed to have a heart made of ice and a soul black as the boiling tar she drowns her enemies in. Luther's Warhost A band of West Coast mutants of both the first and second generation, Luther's Warhost came to Boise thirty years following the Masters fall. Led by the enigmatic and supremely intelligent Nightkin warlord, Luther, the Warhost currently battle for control of the city's center with the forces of Khrud'z Killerz and the Boise Mutant Horde. Though far more cunning than their east coast cousins and by far capable of fighting the mutants on their own turf, the Warhoast's progress to the FEV that undoubtedly lays at the center of the city has been mired by Brotherhood and raider encroachments on their battle lines. The Morningstar Brothel A stark tower of light and concrete in the middle of the Boise wastes, at first glance the Monrningstar is simply a large and fairly independent settlement whose population just happens to be made up of "working girls." The Brothel caters to all sorts, and, in general, is neutral territory. However, many patrons go missing, sometimes in droves... as do any who go to investigate such disappearances. It is whispered that their is a much darker secret to the Morningstar Brothel than meets the eye. Owyhee Watershed Tribes A collective of tribals that live under the shadow of the mighty and Enclave occupied Owhyee Mountains, the Owyhee Watershed Tribes are of many creeds and many ways of life, but all are tough and thoroughly independent. The Perpetuals The largest gathering of the Enclave left on the west coast, the Perpetuals are fighting an uphill battle for control of Idaho, starting with the mutant ridden city of Boise. They may be well armed and fanatically trained, but they are few, and they are running out of time. The Children of Spud A dangerous cult of juveniles who worship a massive, irradiated potato and sacrifice any and all they come across to it. The Wall Society Known to the locals as Union Town, The Wall is a heavily fortified suburban 'nation' that lives as if the Great War never happened. Elections are still had, apple pie is still baked, and communists are still burned at the stake! The town was founded following the Great War by the survivors of Vault 4, who were cryogenically frozen so as to minimize any change in culture when they emerged. The Vaults Security and Overseer were awakened first with explicit orders to construct a fortification that would keep all foreseeable threats out of the Vault's immediate area. Utilizing slave labor bought from the nearby Owyhee Slavers, they constructed a mighty wall fifty feet high all around a large suburban area. At present the wall has been besieged by the Brotherhood and crazed cultists who believe that within the wall lies the promised land. Category:Places Category:Region Category:Idaho